


Hidden Talent

by earth38



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, i love my soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth38/pseuds/earth38
Summary: Alex catches Maggie playing guitar (and it's a fluff fest).or the one where i channel my bitterness about sanvers not being in the musical crossover ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i guess?? i just kinda thought of the guitar player!Maggie concept a while ago and my gay ass hasnt gotten over it so heres the minific no one asked for :^) this didnt rlly go the way i initially planned & i just kinda made it up along the way so,,, buckle up gays !

Alex had been over to Maggie's apartment a handful of times. She had seen some family photos, some souvenirs from Blue Springs, some hoarded childhood memories. She had even seen the old acoustic guitar that stood in the corner of her living room. She had only ever seen it resting solemnly on its stand, never in Maggie's arms; never translating the movements of Maggie's careful fingers into music, though the image had certainly crossed her mind before.

She had made note of it the first time she had seen it; the first time she was over at Maggie's place.

"Didn't know you played guitar, Sawyer."

She noticed the way Maggie tensed up at the remark before offering a response.

"I don't, actually. It's my grandfather's. Or, was."

"Oh."

Maggie continued with a sigh before Alex could apologize for her inquiry.

"Yeah, he was, uhm. He loved the thing. He was a pretty passionate musician. Quite the superstar back in Blue Springs."

She ended on a laugh, her smile encouraging Alex to probe further.

"Were you close?"

Maggie wouldn't meet her gaze as she spoke, but Alex could see the light still in her eyes. She moved to trail her fingers over the neck of the guitar as Alex took a seat, listening intently.

"Yeah. He was like a second father to me, growing up. I remember watching him play the local pubs and community events. Even just playing by his fireplace, with just the two of us. I always loved to listen to him; to watch him. He had a great heart, too. Always supporting me, even when no one else did. He still inspires me, you know? I still look up to him." She paused for a moment, realizing she had gotten a little caught up in the memory. "Anyways, yeah. He gave me the guitar before he passed away, when he couldn't play it anymore. He died when I was 16. Liver cancer. Not the best of times."

She turned to face Alex for the first time since she'd been speaking, the corner of her mouth twitching upward, deliberately. Alex offered her own weak smile in return, unsure of how to appropriately express her sympathy. She broke the brief silence with another question.

"And you never learned to play?"

Maggie chuckled softly and glanced back at the guitar again, turning away to hide the grief that she could already feel overtaking her countenance.

"Another day, Alex."

~

Some weeks had passed since that conversation. Alex had visited Maggie's apartment on many more occasions, having learned to dismiss the instrument as a mere decoration. As their relationship blossomed, strengthening with each passing moment together, they naturally established a sort of routine. This granted each of them permission to barge into the other's apartment without knocking had they had a less than pleasant day at work. They'd generally give some warning, via text or sometimes a phone call, but they both felt the knocking was unnecessary. They found home in each other's homes. In each other.

So it shouldn't have been much of a surprise to Maggie when Alex showed up that night, but it was. Maggie hadn't seen the text message alerting her of Alex's failed DEO mission; of her impending visit. Maggie hadn't even touched her phone in the past hour. She was playing the guitar.

Alex was not exactly quiet when she entered the apartment, but she went unnoticed nonetheless, to her own surprise. She was already in the quick process of setting down her stuff and pulling off her shoes and jumping into her rant of the day when she realized Maggie wasn't there, Maggie wasn't listening, Maggie wasn't already wrapping her arms around her as she had gotten so used to her doing at times like this.

"Hey, I'm sorry to barge in, I just had the worst day at the DEO and-"

Alex paused, slightly taken aback by the realization, and heard the soft guitar tune echoing through the apartment. Confused, she turned and followed the path of the music, careful and quiet so as not to interrupt. She needed to hear more.

Slowly, she peaked her head around a dimly lit corner to find Maggie sitting on the couch, guitar laid on its side across her lap, her front facing the opposite direction. Alex stayed there for a moment, time seizing to pass as she watched her girlfriend, her best friend, the love of her life drawing such beautiful melodies from the instrument, not missing a beat. She could hear Maggie's faint humming, so subtle and gentle despite believing she was alone. Each of Alex's stresses and burdens from the day had left her completely, her lips curving into an involuntary smile that was surely brighter than the sun.

Upon realizing she must have been staring for quite some time now, Alex began to consciously ponder how she should approach the situation, unsure of how to avoid causing Maggie the embarrassment she knew she was bound to feel. As much as she wanted to simply run up and throw her arms around her little closet musician, Alex figured that may not be the most respectful of avenues. So, she decided on something a little less impetuous.

She cherished the final moments of her... espionage, let's call it, and tiptoed hurriedly into the kitchen. She rummaged around aimlessly, acting casual as she started to half hum and half whisper sweet nothings as lyrics in tune with Maggie's guitar rhythm. Maggie heard the opening of the fridge and reacted immediately, muting the guitar strings with the palm of her right hand in one swift but panicked motion. Beyond startled, she quickly shifted her position on the couch to face the kitchen, flipping onto her knees in a full 180. The fact that she didn't give herself whiplash with the abrupt turn was truly a feat.

Alex kept herself fake-busy with the refrigerator, pretending to be looking for something or other as she continued to croon, failing to suppress the proud smirk tugging at her lips. After a brief moment of lacking the sweet guitar melody, she turned to face a very wide eyed Maggie. She almost felt bad.

"Why'd you stop?" Alex teased, though not entirely insincere. She could've stayed listening to Maggie play for all of eternity, truthfully.

"I..."

Maggie was stuttering, visibly overcome with surprise and embarrassment. Alex waited for a response, eyeing Maggie questioningly until she realized, after a long pause, that she was truly and completely speechless. Alex's smile only grew.

"Did I startle you?"

"You... yeah. Yes. A little." She started to relax when Alex quirked a brow at her, clearly seeing straight through her feeble defences. "Okay, a lot." She let herself sink deeper into the couch as Alex strolled toward her.

Alex sat herself next to Maggie with a sigh, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around her. Maggie welcomed the contact but wouldn't meet her gaze; wouldn't speak. She hung her head low as Alex kissed the top of it, feeling the love and concern being offered to her but not knowing how to accept it.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

She could feel Alex tense up, then, and she'd be lying (again) if she said it didn't worry her. But Alex was smiling and, soon, Alex was laughing. Because of all the reasons Maggie could have to be embarrassed right now, she found it endearing that this was the one at the front of her mind. She ended her laughter with a "Babe" and pulled Maggie deeper into her embrace, smiling widely over her shoulder.

"You're too cute."

Maggie pulled away, confused. Hands on Alex's shoulders, she finally met her gaze, a puzzled look spreading across her face.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad when I have the most talented girlfriend in the multiverse?"

Maggie smiled then, finally, cheeks breaking into dimples and crimson blush. Alex watched her intently as she looked away again, doing her best to contain her smile but finding little success. She looked back at Alex again.

"The whole grandpa spiel was true, just so we're clear. I just... I don't know, I've just never told anyone about how I may or may not have picked it up, myself, you know, after he passed away."

"No one?" 

Maggie shook her head.

"Nope."

"So, you're saying I'm the only one, thus far, whose ears have been blessed by the beautiful music of Maggie Sawyer? What a crime."

Maggie wasn't sure if she was laughing at the comment or at the faux-cocky grin plastered across Alex's face as she made it, but it was probably a bit of both.

"Alright, alright, I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

Maggie smiled at that, her heart soaring with the rediscovery of Alex's unconditional love and support. She knew, then, that she had no reason to hide. She felt lips pressed to her forehead as she came back down to Earth, realizing that Alex was now picking herself up off the couch and making her way back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Maggie half asked and half whined, immediately missing Alex's warmth.

"I'm making us dinner. And you're playing that guitar some more while I do."

And that is exactly what came next. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always cool and would be hella appreciated pls let me know if this isnt complete trash bc writing could be fun lmao who knows
> 
> follow me on tumblr for less of my own thoughts and more of just pretty supergirl gifs @kryptonin


End file.
